1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus installing an antenna module for non-contact communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of communication methods between electronic apparatuses, non-contact communication has been used more and more. The non-contact communication is a communication method of communicating information by using not a communication line, but an electric field. In particular, the non-contact communication is utilized in a relatively short communication distance ranging from several centimeters to several meters. As the non-contact communication, one that uses a radiated electric field, that is, a radio wave has been mainly used. The non-contact communication is used for RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), data communication, or the like.
When an antenna module for the non-contact communication is installed in an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer, there is a need to take into consideration an effect with respect to the radiated electric field due to other electronic parts accommodated in the electronic apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-217946 (paragraph [0056], FIG. 9) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a portable information-processing terminal apparatus having a structure for reducing the effect with respect to the radiated electric field due to the other electronic parts. In the apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, a metal plate and a magnetic plate are stacked on an antenna coil for generating a radiated electric field, to thereby control variation of a resonance frequency due to the other electronic parts.